Magic Element's
by miru yumi
Summary: dos jovenes que solo buscan su libertad... tendran que sacrificar mucho mas de lo que esperaban, sin conocerse sus vidas ya estaban unidas... contestshipping


Esta es una idea que se me ocurrió hace un tiempo. Es un contestshipping y espero que les guste, ya que es mi primer fic de esta pareja. Los personajes no me pertenecen… supongo que ya saben eso x-X

-P-O-K-E-M-O-N------------------------M-a-g-i-c---E-l-e-m-e-n-t's-------------------------

El despertar: zaphire

Como todo ser humano, lo único que quería era alcanzar mi sueño... ¿era pedir demasiado?

. Si todos tenían una oportunidad… ¿por que yo no puedo tenerla también? ¿Acaso nunca debí existir?

En su mente estaban las mismas preguntas

¿Por qué a mi?

¿Este es mi destino?

¿Por qué no puedo ser libre?

¿Es que acaso… ya no existe nadie en quien confiar?

¿Qué es la esperanza……?

¿Por qué a mi………………………………………?

Siempre era lo mismo… me habían apartado de todo lo que quería, lo que creía que era mi razón de existir. Acaso es que ¿me odiaban? Hice algo para que un día lo tuviera todo y al día siguiente… nada…

No se con exactitud cuanto tiempo llevo en este lugar, días, meses, años, siglos… debía ser mucho, de eso estaba segura.

Mis pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por unos pasos que se acercaban. Lentamente estaba abriendo mis ojos, no sabia cuanto tiempo me habían echo dormir otra vez en esa cápsula. La luz del lugar la segó por unos momentos, por lo que tubo que volver a serrar los ojos para volver a abrirlos lentamente.

El dueño de los pasos comenzó a hablarme… o mejor dicho a ordenarme que me levantara.

La puerta de la cápsula en la que me encontraba comenzó a levantarse, al mismo tiempo que un extraño humo de color amarillo salía por unos segundos.

Di solo unos pasos, los suficientes para estar fuera de la cápsula, ya había olvidado que se sentía respirar ese aire tan puro, nada comparado con el aire especial que debía respirar dentro de la cápsula.

Luego, ese hombre frente a mi se me acercaba lentamente, no tenia buenas intenciones y lo sabia, pero si no me rendí las otras veces, esta no seria la primera.

Hombre: veo que despertaste, mi querida zaphire…

No le respondí, odiaba que me llamaran zaphire, ese no era mi nombre.

Mi mirada era fría, calculadora y sin ningún sentimiento. Tal como debía ser en estas situaciones, nadie me vencería, nadie lo volvería a hacer, nadie me lastimaría, yo soy la que los haría pagar por todo lo que han hecho.

Hombre: no me mires haci… aun no te e echo nada, y no creo que quieras que te obligue, haci que haz las cosas mas fáciles para ambos, y no te resistas.

Se acercaba cada vez más. Demasiado para mi gusto.

Cuando estuvo frente a mi, poso su mano derecha sobre mi mejilla.

Al instante en que sentí su mano la retire con tal fuerza que lo hice retroceder unos pasos, los suficientes para una distancia prudente.

La expresión de mi rostro no había cambiado en ningún momento, cualquiera se hubiera sorprendido, pero no el…

Hombre: ¿que acaso no tienes modales? Piensa en lo que haces…

Por primera vez en mucho tiempo mostré una sonrisa, aunque esta era de malicia, era una sonrisa y eso cuenta

Chica: mi nombre es may, y si te vuelves a acercar te mato

Hombre: como si pudieras…

May: no me confundas con cualquier ser humano, y no soy unas de las cuantas rameras con las que has estado, o acaso ¿¿sigues pensando que no se controlar mis poderes después de la ultima vez??

El solo se limito a observarme. Se que se esperaba una respuesta haci, pero mis poderes cada día eran mas fuertes, y el lo sabe muy bien.

Hombre: no vas a impedir que logre lo que quiero…

¿Había escuchado bien? ¿Lo que el quería? Acaso… ¿lo que ella pensara o quisiera no contaba?

En su interior había una batalla por intentar controlar sus emociones, un solo error y todo estaba perdido.

Hombre: no puedes huir de aquí. Recuerda ya lo has intentado, y aunque lo lograras no conoces el mundo de esta época como nosotros, no llegarías muy lejos…

May no lo dejo terminar, ya que con gran velocidad se acerco a el dándole una patada en su estomago, dejándolo sin aire momentáneamente. Aprovecho estos segundos para darle un golpe en la cabeza, pero no lo suficientemente fuerte para dejarlo inconsciente. Solo quería que cayera al suelo.

May: es haci como deberías permanecer, derrotado, humillado, siempre en el suelo de rodillas…

Hombre: no lo voy a permitir… en todo caso solo quería decirte que esmeralda reencarno en esta época, haci que no estarás tan sola…

May: claro que no lo estaré, ya que… hoy voy a ser libre

Hombre: no esta vez activar sistema kyruni

De las paredes salieron muchos cables negros de todas las formas antes vistas. Los que eran más delgados se encontraban en su cabeza y los más gruesos en su cuerpo, haciéndola levitar unos cuantos centímetros del suelo.

El hombre parecía muy confiado, las anteriores veces que había utilizado ese sistema la dejaban sin energía y permanecía dormida por unas horas. Lo que le resulto algo extraño es que esta vez no había puesto resistencia, algo no andaba bien.

May tenía la mirada vacía, puesta en un punto fijo en la nada. De pronto serró sus ojos para concentrarse mejor. Dejo que esa maquina absorbiera la suficiente energía para luego abrir los ojos mostrando de nuevo esa mirada fría que la caracterizaba.

Lo siguiente que sucedió no estaba en los planes de el.

Las maquinas estallaron una a una.

Los cables que la sujetaban perdieron su energía, por lo que cayeron al suelo dejándola libre.

Libertad… no… aun no era libre… pero pronto lo seria…

Hombre: ¿!pero que hiciste?! Como es posible que ese programa fuera tan inútil

May: tú eres el inútil por haberlo creado

May levanto su mano derecha e inexplicablemente cadenas de agua aprisionaban al hombre contra una de las paredes.

May: e esperado por mucho tiempo esta oportunidad. Ahora yo tengo más poder, y tú no eres nada a mi lado. No te necesito.

Hombre: tú no eres más poderosa…

May: siempre fui más poderosa que tú, solo que quería serlo más, si hubiera escapado antes, no hubiera tenido posibilidades. Pero ahora… voy a hacer lo que mis amigos no lograron, voy a tener venganza

Hombre: ¡no sabes lo que dices zaphire!

May nuevamente levanto su mano derecha, solo que la giro un par de veces y un remolino de agua azoto contra el cuerpo de el, dejándolo muy lastimado y casi sin energías.

May: mi nombre es may… y voy a hacer pagar a quienes nos quitaron nuestra razón de existir, intentare que tu muerte no sea tan dolorosa como lo que yo sentí cuando me separaron de todo y de todos

Este era su fin y lo sabia. Esa chica acabaría con el… ahora todo dependía de que los demás supieran hacer su trabajo.

May: ¿acaso no le tienes miedo a la muerte?

Hombre: si para realizar nuestros planes es necesario dar mi vida, la daré, aunque es una lastima… eres muy hermosa

May: como quieras, después de todo pensaba matarte

Esta vez may levanto sus dos manos para juntarlas y separarlas a la vez. Frente a ella habían unas dagas de agua de color azul. Desprendían cargas eléctricas del mismo color. Al bajar sus brazos para que quedaran extendidos al frente de ella, las dagas se clavaron en el cuerpo del hombre, causando su muerte inmediata.

May: tu lo quisiste… este será el destino de quienes se crucen en mi camino.

Con un rápido movimiento de sus manos genero un remolino de agua para abrir una puerta. Muchos sistemas de seguridad intentaban detenerla. A pesar de que eran los mas eficaces, para ella no eran nada, aunque algunos le causaban pequeños problemas, pero logro salir sin ningún daño.

Buscaba una puerta en especial, hasta que al fin dio con ella. Al parecer era la que mayor seguridad tenia, pero eso no le importo, debía recuperar lo que era suyo. Apoyo su mano izquierda sobre la puerta y al instante se congelo. Luego con ambas manos juntas hacia el frente disparo una esfera de energía de color azul. Cuando entro en esa habitación, de las paredes salían rayos de color rojo. Un movimiento mal y podría causarse una herida grave. Pero como las veces anteriores, ella los esquivo fácilmente. Al fin había encontrado lo que obtuvo con tanto esfuerzo, lo que era suyo. Sus pokebolas.

Las tomo, por suerte estaban todas, ahora si era el momento de salir para siempre de ese lugar.

Se dirigió lo más rápido que pudo a la salida. No se había dado cuenta de que esos pasillos eran como un laberinto. Cada vez creía que se demoraría mas, hasta que encontró la puerta que la sacaría de ese lugar. Al tocarla esta emitió una luz púrpura algo segadora, para después dejar ver una barrera de un color naranja oscuro. Atravesó la barrera sin dificultad, sintiendo como la energía que transmitía la transportaba lentamente hasta la salida.

Cuando al fin fue transportada vio que estaba fuera de una cueva que parecía que llevaba muchos años. Todo el lugar a su alrededor estaba descuidado pero en ciertas condiciones, seguramente para no llamar la atención.

Cerca de donde estaba se podía observar el comienzo de un bosque, a lo lejos podía escuchar una cascada que seguramente tenia una entrada secreta, según lo que recordaba.

En el cielo se podía observar un helicóptero que lentamente descendía hasta quedar a una distancia de solo unos metros de may, pero sin tocar el suelo. Un hombre con un traje que constaba de pantalones azules y una chaqueta azul oscuro. Lentamente y con un ágil salto descendió del helicóptero para estar frente a may.

Hombre: permíteme presentarme, mi nombre es Kei Nerima, encantado

May: yo no estoy muy encantada, fuera de aquí

Kei: si tus amigos te vieran ahora, de la niñita dulce a la mocosa malcriada… aunque eres muy hermosa

May: tú que sabes que dirían, en todo caso es lo que menos importa

Kei: supongo que ya sabes lo de esmeralda, haci que te propongo un trato

May: ni lo sueñes, y ya que no tengo intenciones de escucharte, me voy de aquí

Kei: (tomándola del brazo) ¿no contabas con la reencarnación de esmeralda verdad? mientras el exista tu no podrás ser libre, ya que están unidos…

May: ¡¡¡cállate!!!

Le dio una patada en la espalda, logrando que soltara su brazo. Después retrocedió unos pasos para ver como el maldecía por lo que acababa de hacer.

Kei: como te atreves

May: me voy, y si me sigues te pasara algo mil veces peor que esto

Kei: no te dejare escapar, no sabes lo que hemos sacrificado para lograr nuestro objetivo, y si te vas ahora eres nuestra enemiga

May: ¿y cuando fui su aliada?

Junto sus manos para efectuar un ataque pero el ágilmente se subió al helicóptero dando la orden de que se fueran de ese lugar.

Kei: no creas que esto se ha terminado, te encontraremos

May: ya veremos…

Haci el helicóptero desapareció de su vista.

Pero en algo ese tal nerima tenia razón, mientras esmeralda existiera sus vidas estarían conectadas y solo juntos podrían enfrentar a esos maniáticos que solo quieren poder. Esto cambiaba sus planes pero era mejor salir de ese lugar y encontrar al supuesto elegido, seria mas difícil de lo que pensaba.

-P-O-K-E-M-O-N------------------------M-a-g-i-c---E-l-e-m-e-n-t's-------------------------

Que les pareció???

No se si esta muy interesante pero prometo que me voy a esforzar mucho en los próximos capítulos

Esto es algo haci como una introducción para lo que viene

Espero que me dejen reviews

Y en lo personal me gusta que me critiquen para haci poder mejorar

También pueden decirme que quieren ver mas adelante

Si quieren hablar conmigo mi MSN es akemi(doble guión bajo) 


End file.
